The present invention relates to a truck having a power spray device for spraying chemicals or water.
There are some types of truck-mounted sprayers for spraying chemicals or water with a spray device mounted on a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 62-20741 discloses a sprinkler, as one of the types, which comprises an engine mounted on a front portion of a vehicle body, a transmission mounted on a rear portion of the vehicle body, and a spray device mounted on the rearmost portion of the vehicle body.
In another type, a spray unit comprising a power spray, a fluid tank for chemicals or water, and a hose reel device are mounted on a loading platform of a truck.
In the former sprayer, since the spray device is mounted on the vehicle, a spraying operation is effectively performed. However, the vehicle can not be used for carrying goods.
In the latter sprayer, when spraying, the spray unit must be mounted on the truck, which requires time and labor. Further, if the truck is small in size, it is difficult to provide a large space for the fluid tank. Accordingly, another tank having a small capacity must be inevitably used. Consequently, chemicals or water must be frequently re-supplied to the tank, which results in a reduction in working efficiency. Further, the position of the center of gravity of the truck becomes high, so that stability in driving the truck is reduced.